


Here Now All These Fallen Soldiers Lie

by QuickSilverFox3



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Eventually I will write an actual fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 12:51:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9182521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuickSilverFox3/pseuds/QuickSilverFox3
Summary: A drabble collection for the Adventure Zone featuring the beloved Tres Horny Boys, the World's Greatest Boy Detective and so much more :) Drabbles will range in length and genre[Atm there is no romantic ships except what is canon in the podcast]





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ansty?  
> Feat Angus McDonald (though I pictured him as being slightly older than he is in the show)

Angus’ breath was ripped from his lungs as he staggered over the loose ground, rocks sharp against his bare feet, and yet he kept moving, limbs barely under his own control, a marionette with burning strings. He was so close now, and yet he was still so far away with the bright light of his target ( _and he could not fail this time_ ) searing his eyes with every blink, the world around him nothing more than a dark smudge. And yet…

There were things out there in the dark.

He couldn’t see them ( _and in a way, did that mean that they didn’t exist?)_ but he could hear them, low hungry growls that he could barely hear over his own gasping breaths and heart pounding in his ears in this unnatural silence. Sweat stung his eyes, glasses long since fallen from his face and crushed beneath desperate running feet.

Hurry little boy, the silence seemed to say, the absence of any friendly figures in sight almost deafening.

He wasn’t going to think about that, couldn’t, wouldn’t think about that. About the arrows that fell, the aborted gasps, light flickering out in eyes staring into his own and no, no, no, no. He had to keep running, had to hurry.

Was the light any closer now? He had been running for what seemed like forever, each gasping breath and faint slap of bare feet on rock blurring together, fear clouding his mind and dimming his thoughts, muscles in his legs dimly screaming their protests to his panicked mind _Angus!_ He hit the ground hard, blood filling his mouth in a new wave of iron as fresh waves of pain shot up his arms, hands split and shredded once more but he had to keep going, he had to keep-

Why?

What was going on? Angus tried to stop the frantic forward motion of his body and found he could not, the frantic run reduced to a stumble, fear still coursing through his veins as his heart beat, too fast, too hard. What was happening? He tried to think, to remember past the horror that played in the shadows, but he couldn’t think, couldn’t see anything but **that** and why, please no, why?

The light was closer now, blotting out everything else around him and he was so close, so near to his goal, he had to- he had to-

Angus forced himself to stop. Everything seemed to halt, trapped in that one long out stretched moment. The creatures were closer now, he could feel their warm putrid breath on the back of his neck, sweat coursing down his skin, hair plastered to his forehead as he blinked, the light in front of him wavering in and out of focus.

Hurry little boy.

Why?

Unbidden Angus remembered his grandfather, a once strong man reduced to a shell, propped up by pillows in his grand bed fixing him with a piercing stare. His voice seemed to come, not from inside Angus’ own mind, but from everywhere around the young detective sending him crashing to his knees once more. ‘Why is a foolish question for foolish children!’

Angus was no fool, the stained silver bracer clamped around his left arm like a brand proved that. He had seen too much, knew too much to be considered a fool. But he was still a child, and so he raised his head and stared at the light, ignoring the hum of hurry that seemed to infuse his bones once more, forcing him to his feet.

“Why?” Angus asked, staggering into movement once more, invisible hands yanking the marionette strings.

The light, both in the far distance like a setting sun and almost close for him to touch, flickered and for a brief moment Angus was illuminated in its glow. Blood covered his hands ( _Was that- Was it- no, don’t think, just move, got to hurry_ ), trembling as the last of the adrenaline flooded his system and left him, gasping for breath and a ringing in his ears that did nothing to hide the low growls, now coming for him on all sides.

Hurry.

Who was that? Angus let out a low sob, shaking where he stood, feet dragging as he lurched forwards, unable to tear his eyes away from the light in front of him, unable to stop as putrid breath fanned out on the back of his neck once more, a presence standing just behind him.

Why?

Because-

Angus tried to block the thought, mind flickering from thought to thought, darkness infecting them like a plague, some invisible fungus removing all traces of light and happiness from his mind.

Because it-

Merle, plant arm curled protectively around him even as he grumbled at Angus, eyes rolling at the persistent excited questions, bristling with pride as flesh and blood fingers traced over the tattoos on each digit, a story behind each one.

Because it was-

Carey and Killian and No3113 hold him high up in the air almost close enough to touch the sky as they exited the trial, and he’s so happy, a grin plastered across his face because they won and they’re smiling down at him as the warm sun beats down overhead and everything, for one long moment, is perfect.

Because it was all-

Magnus, metal gauntlets not hindering the dextrous twitch of his fingers as he coaxed the form out of the block of wood on his knees, eyes laughing and bright as he joked with Angus, the boy perched on a high stool next to him, eyes wide with wonder.

Because it was all his-

Taako, colourful and cautious as the elf clapped his hands together in delight, pride clear on his face as Angus showed him the flame flickering above his palms and while Angus’ vision is blurred with tears, so happy, so proud, the hug Taako pulls him into speaks louder than words, a kiss pressed feather light into the boy detective’s curly hair.

Because it was all his fault.

Angus let out a mournful cry, heart splintering in his chest as he forced himself to run once more, gaze fixed on the light,

He could fix this, he could stop this, help them, save them.

He just had to- just had to-

Hurry.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment/kudos if you'd be so kind and let me know what you think?


End file.
